Pepper
Pepper is a rock band originally from Kailua-Kona, Hawaii, but has since relocated to southern California. They play a mix of reggae, dub and rock. History Pepper began in 1996 when singer/guitarist Kaleo Wassman joined forces with bassist/singer Bret Bollinger. After going through a number of drummers in the '90s, Pepper decided that Yesod Williams was the best man for the job. With the trio in place, Pepper left Hawaii for Los Angeles and went on to open shows by Burning Spear, Shaggy, and other major reggae artists. Pepper first entered the studio in 1997 & recorded a seven-song demo. In 1999 after gathering a local following on the Big Island, Pepper gained the interest of an independent, L.A.-based record company, Volcom Entertainment. Volcom produced and distributed the band's first release, Give'n It, which combined dancehall, reggae, hip-hop, and pop genres. With the success of Give'N It, the band landed a spot on the 2001 Warped Tour. After extensive touring, Pepper took to the studio with Steve Kravac (Less Than Jake, MxPx) to record their second album entitled "Kona Town", released in March of 2002. With Kona Town, Pepper's sound continued to evolve, adding elements of an "island sound". The track "Give It Up" was released as a single. Pepper continued to tour throughout 2003 and into 2004, including dates with 311 and Snoop Dogg, along with appearances at the annual Bob Marley Birthday celebration, San Diego's Festival "Street Scene", and a U.S. tour with Slightly Stoopid. In March of 2004 Pepper released "In With The Old", debuting at #35 on the Billboard Heat Seekers and #18 on the independent albums chart. The album was recorded at 311's completely analog Hive studios by legendary board master Ron St. Germain (Bad Brains, Living Colour, 311, Tool, Sonic Youth, Soundgarden), the album showcases a broader range of influences shared by the trio. Beginning on July 20, 2006, Pepper supported 311 along with The Wailers on their U.S. tour. In August 2006, Jagermeister announced that Pepper & Slightly Stoopid would headline the annual Jagermeister Musictour through December 2006. The band released their fourth album (and major label debut) entitled "No Shame" on October 3, 2006. It features production from Nick Hexum of 311, Tony Kanal of No Doubt, and Sublime producer/ Butthole Surfers member Paul Leary. A music video was shot for the single "No Control". On March 20, 2007, Pepper released "To Da Max", their first compilation CD containing rare and B-side tracks. Pepper appeared on all dates of the 2007 Warped Tour. Pepper toured with The Expendables and Passafire, on their "That's Where I Wanna Be..." 42 stop tour from October to December of 2007. Pepper released a new album in July 2008, entitled Pink Crustaceans and Good Vibrations on their own label, Law Records. The band toured across the United States in 2008 from April through May with the Red Eye Empire and Iration. A European tour in support of Flogging Molly followed, including shows in Germany, Sweden, France and more. Pepper toured the US from August 1, 2008 to September 6, 2008 on the Tailgate 2008 Summer Tour with Slightly Stoopid and Sly & Robbie. Pepper's new album, Pink Crustaceans and Good Vibrations, was released July 22, 2008. The band also headlined the "Law Records" tour in October 2008 along with Passafire, and The Supervillians. This was their first consisting of only Law Records bands. After a UK tour with Less than Jake, and a break in December, Pepper, Passafire, and The Supervillians will tour the Northwest to complete the first Law Records tour. The Spring 2009 line-up of the Jägermeister Music Tour will feature Pepper with longtime staples on the punk scene, Pennywise.http://www.livedaily.com/news/15667.html Pepper returns to the Jägermeister Music Tour after a 2006 outing with punk-reggae rockers Slightly Stoopid. Members *Kaleo Wassman - Guitars, Vocals *Bret Bollinger - Bass, Vocals *Yesod Williams - Drums Discography Albums *''Give'n It'' - 2000 Cornerstone Ras Inc. (Reissued by LAW Records in 2003) *''Kona Town'' - 2002 Volcom Entertainment *''In with the Old'' - 2004 Volcom Entertainment *''No Shame'' - 2006 Law Records (Reissued in Japan by Powerslave Records in 2008) *''To Da Max'' - 2007 Law Records *''Pink Crustaceans and Good Vibrations'' - 2008 Law Records *''Live @ Fox Theatre -boulder colorado 2006 Live- Label: Sunset Live Recordings Demos *''Seven-song demo'' - 1997 Pepper Records *''Give n' It'' - 2000 Law Records Live albums *''Kona Gold'' - 2009 Volcom Entertainment EPs *''Limited Edition Warped Tour EP'' 2001 Volcom Entertainment DVDs *''Pepper LIVE DVD'' - Volcom Entertainment *''Searching For The Haj DVD'' - Law Records Compilations *''The Early Poems of Volcom Entertainment''- 1999 Volcom Entertainment *''1999 Summer Sampler''- 1999 Volcom Entertainment *''Santa's Stuck in the Chimney'' - 2000 Volcom Entertainment *''2002 Label Sampler''- 2002 Volcom Entertainment / 2 tracks (Sitting on the Curb, Storm Trooper) *''To Da Max'' - 2007 Law Records *''Spirits In The Material World - A Reggae Tribute To The Police'' - 2008 Shanachie / 1 track (Can't Stand Losing You) Singles References External links *Official website *Pepper MP3s and tour dates *Pepper's Myspace *Powerslave Records' Pepper website *Pepper at Reverb Nation *Volcom Music: Pepper *Site with Pepper interviews, music and videos *Pepper at purevolume.com *http://wiki.fuse.tv/page/pepperartist wiki *http://www.fancorps.com/pepper join the Pepper Street Team Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia